Finding Secrets
by mrspeetamellark55
Summary: "I love you Peeta." she said and her cannon sounded. Peeta is the sole victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Will Snow make him be the next Finnick Odiar? Or will someone come in and change his life forever? Someone that could change his world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Peeta's POV**

"Attention tributes, the earlier rule change has been revoked. There can only be one victor. May the odds be ever in your favor." Seneca said and I looked at Katniss. She was holding her bow still and she was waiting for me to do something. I shifted my weight so there wouldn't be pressure on my bad leg. She saw it as a threat and quickly put her bow up with the arrow placed on it. But she stopped and looked at me.

"No, do it. They need their victor." I said to her.

"No they don't." she said. Katniss put her bow on the ground and pulled out the little bag that held the weapon that killed the girl from 5.

"No, Katniss. You can't kill yourself." I said and covered the berries.

"Peeta, I can't kill you, and you can't kill me, so on the count of three, we both eat the Night lock and they won't have their rotten victor."

"Together?" I asked Katniss as she handed me Night lock berries.

"Together." She smiled at me. "One."

I played with the end of her braid. "Two."

"Three." Katniss said and we put the berries up to our mouths. I watched as Katniss put the berries in her mouth the same time I did, but as soon as I heard the scream of Seneca Crane telling us to stop, I spit them out and I was wiping my tongue with my sleeve . I turned around and I saw Katniss fall to the ground.

"Katniss!" I screamed and knelt down next to her.

"Peeta, I just wanted you to know, that you are the kindest person I have ever met and I love you." Katniss said, and a second later her canon went off. She didn't spit the berries out in time.

"I present the victors of the 74 Hunger Games! Katniss Ev-, oh, well this is a very shocking change in events. I declare Peeta Mellark as the sole victor of the 74 Hunger Games!" Seneca said loudly.

"Katniss!" I screamed and started sobbing. I fell on top of her held her hand for the last time. I love her so much I can't believe she's dead. She's not. She's just pretending. I know it. But she isn't breathing.

I must have looked like a complete lunatic when I kissed Katniss for a good five minutes, still sobbing.

I heard the sound of the hovercraft above me, but I was not going to leave Katniss. They were going to have to kill me first.

"Let's go Mr. Mellark." A Peacekeeper said. He was standing on the ladder looking at me with sympathy. I don't need his sympathy. I just want, no need my Katniss back.

"I am not leaving her." I growled at him.

"I am sorry we have to do this," he said but before I could ask what he meant, I felt a sharp pain in my arm and everything went black.

***LINE THINGAMABOB***

"_You kill me, you kill fire girl too." Cato said. He was holding Katniss in a head lock and she was crying. But she wouldn't let Cato know she wouldn't give him that kind of pleasure, so all it was, was silent tears._

"_I love you Peeta," Katniss said, and I watched as she grabbed the arm Cato had around her neck and flung herself and Cato over the edge._

_I watched as the mutts attacked Katniss and Cato. I was stuck in place, watching as the mutts ripped them apart.*A/N Cato isn't wearing armor* _

"_Katniss!" I screamed._

I woke up shaking and covered in sweat. I was in a white room. I tried to sit up but there was a restraint around my upper body. I looked down at my feet and saw that I still had my leg. I thought for sure I was going to have to get it removed. I guess Katniss wasn't just a hunter but a healer too.

The thought of Katniss sent a pain throughout my body. I miss her so much.

I didn't even realize when I started to sob and thrash around in my bed. Well, as much as I could with the restraint.

A nurse walked in holding a needle and she stuck me with it and I blacked out again, bringing back terrible dreams from the Games.

It was like this for the next three days, the only thing different was I would wake up, they gave bread and a glass of water, and then I would start sobbing or screaming at the nurses and they would put me back under sedation.

On the fifth day of me being in the white room, I woke up from a terrible nightmare, one of the many that I saw Katniss die right before my eyes, I realized there wasn't any restraint around me anymore.

I sat up and put my legs over the side of my bed. I looked at my arms and saw that all of my scars were gone, even the ones from the burns I had from baking in District 12. Amazed, I looked over the rest of my body and saw that it was completely flawless and the cut Cato gave me was completely healed.

I jumped off the bed and walked over to the door. I'm surprised I didn't stumble since I didn't use my legs for a couple days.

I opened the door and saw looked down the hallway. I didn't see any other doors on one side and that's when I heard voices coming from behind one of the walls. Curious, I started patting the wall until I found a button. I pressed it and a door opened. That's really weird.

"He can't do that!" Haymitch said. Wait what?

"It's either Snow's way or someone you care about gets hurt." A man with sea green eyes said.

"The person I cared about did get hurt. She died actually." I said and walked closer to the group of people.

"Nice to see you're awake, boy." Haymitch said.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "So, what can't I do?"

Haymitch looked at everybody in the room and stopped aat the man with the sea green eyes and bronze hair.

"President Snow wants to sell you to the capitol freaks."

**Hey people! I thought about doing this for awhile and I just decided to write it! I hope you guys liked it!**

**For the people that didn't read my other story, I have carpel tunnel and I can't really write often and I did this for my other story.**

**1 review= 100 words**

**2 reviews= 200 words**

**3 reviews= 300 words**

**And so on and so on!**

**Thanks guys! Review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Peeta's POV**

"They are going to make me do what!?" I said with shock.

"Snow is going to make you a prostitute, just like he did to me and other victors." The man said.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked him.

"The name's Finnick Odair, Victor of the 65th Hunger Games." Finnick said.

"Look boy, I know that you miss Katniss and you don't want to do this, but you have to. It isn't your life that they would take if you said no." Haymitch slurred.

"I'm not doing that. I don't care what it costs me. I am not going to turn into a whore." I spat.

Haymitch laughed a dark laugh. "Then I hope you are ready to tell Snow that yourself." I gulped. "Thought so."

"I need time to think." I said and ran out of the room.

Could Snow do this? Why can't he just let the victors be? I thought that once you won the Games, you would get all the money in the world and a house in the Victors village and that's your happily ever after. Apperently, I don't get that.

I walked down the hallway with my hands on the walls, looking for another button. This halloway seemed to go on forever.

I finally found one and I pressed it. The door opened and I walked in and saw a person in a bed.

Curious, I walked closer to the bed with the girl in it. She had brown hair that was in the messiest braid. I sat on the side of her bed and looked at her face. She looked like Katniss. I know that it isn't her. I saw her die right in front of my face.

The girl on the bed started to stir. I stood up and was about to leave, but something told me to stay. So, I just stood next to her bed.

The girl sat up and looked around her. She hasn't seen me yet. She started saying a name quietly and every time she said it, her voice would get louder.

"Peeta!" I finally heard. I stood there with my mouth open.

"Katniss?" I said cautiously. She turned her head and looked at me with a confused face.

"No, I'm Caitie." She said and scooted up her bed.

"Were you a tribute in the Games?" I asked.

"No, I'm President Snow's granddaughter." She said sadly.

"Why are you in here?"

"I was in the way." She said angrily. "She they drugged me and I woke up here."

"How did you get in the way?"

She sighed. "It's a long story."

I sat on the end of her bed. "I have all the time in the world."

She smiled slightly. "As I told you before, I am Snow's granddaughter. So, living in his mansion and being close friends to the Head Gamemaker, Seneca, I learned many things that were lies about the games. All you really need to know is that the Games are fixed." She paused and looked at me, waiting to see my reaction.

"How are they fixed?"

"You know the trackers that they put into your arms?" she asked me.

"Yah, what about them?"

"They aren't just trackers. They are also your second life." I looked at her confused.

"I don't really know how to explain it. But every tribute that goes into that arena, most likely won't come out. Those trackers, keep the tributes alive. They make the tribute seem hungry, seem cold and tired. But they really aren't. You don't die until they turn off your tracker. The only way to really die in the arena is by a Career cutting you to bits. The canon signals when the tributes tracker is turned off."

"So Katniss is still alive?"

She looked at me sadly. "No, all the tributes except you are dead."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." She yelled. "Look, they choose who comes out alive. This year, they chose you. You could have died when Cato cut you leg, but your tracker was never turned off. They didn't want to turn yours off."

I clinched my hands into fists. "Why did they pick me? Why didn't they pick Katniss or Rue or even Cato? Why me?" I started to sob. Caitie scooted over to me and took my hand causing me to flinch.

"I asked them to." She said with shame all over her face.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted you and Katniss to come out." She said.

"Why with Katniss?" I asked.

"At the mansion, I found a secret library that hasn't been used since the Dark Days. They put all of the illegal books in there. I go there and read books about young love and heartbreak and wars before Panem. And when I saw you and Katniss, I knew that I had to help you two get out alive." She started to tear up. "It was going to work, but Katniss ate the berries. I am so sorry." She sobbed.

I sat there, completely in shock to what I just heard. Katniss could have lived? "Couldn't they bring her back to life? They have that kind of technology, don't they?" I asked softly.

She looked up. "No. Nightlock is the deadliest berry out there. It kills instantly. It killed her and they turned her tracker off."

"She told me that she loved me before she died." I sniffed.

"Her tracker was turned off after she told you. I told them not to, but they sedated me and I have been here ever since. If they didn't she would still be alive. "

I looked at her. "You don't even know me, yet you wanted to help me."

She smiled a little. "Weird, isn't it? I'm Snow's daughter and I'm doing things for the good of other people." She snorted.

"I didn't know Snow had a daughter, much less a granddaughter." I said.

"Nobody but the people in that mansion know. Not even the gamemakers know. The only one is Seneca."

"Why would they keep you hidden?"

She sighed. "My father said he wanted to protect me. He didn't want anybody to know about me. I don't have many friends or family. Snow killed my mother and my grandmother even though he won't admit it. I hate him for that. I have felt so alone all of my life."

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She said just as the door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Mellark. I see you have met my granddaughter." Snow smiled evilly.

"Go away." Caitie growled.

"Now, Now. Don't talk to your grandfather that way." Snow said waving his finger at her.

"I was just leaving." I said getting off the bed.

"Peeta, please don't." Caitie said, with pleading blue eyes.

Snow looked at Caitie and then at me. "I need to talk to Mr. Mellark. If you would excuse us, Caitlin."

"Don't you dare call me that. That isn't my name." She growled.

"Do I need to get a peacekeeper in here? Or can you walk out yourself?" Caitie looked at me and then got out of the bed and walked out silently. "Shut the door!" Snow yelled and the door closed.

"So, Mr. Mellark-"

"It's Peeta." I corrected.

He cleared his throat. "Peeta, I see you meet Caitie. Isn't she something." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked wanting to get to the point.

"I guess your parents didn't teach you good manners." Snow smiled. "I assume Haymitch told you about what you are to do starting next week. Yes?"

"I'm not doing it." I said.

"That would be a very big mistake. You don't take up the job, someone you care about gets hurt."

"Someone I care about already got hurt! She died because of your sick twisted Games." I yelled.

"I see. If you don't want to do it, fine. But your family will suffer from it." He growled.

I froze. My family? "You won't." I said.

He laughed. "Ah, but I already did."

**What do you think? Is it good? I was thinking about bringing back Katniss… but I didn't **** Next chapter will be up soon! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I'm not dead! WOOHOO! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever! But, here's the next chapter so don't hate me!**

**Chapter 3**

**Peeta's POV**

Snow sat down in one of the chairs and snapped his fingers. A Peacekeeper came in with a tiny TV thing in his hands.

He handed it to Snow. "See for yourself, Mr. Mellark." Snow smiled evilly.

I looked at the tablet TV thing trying to keep a blank expression.

At first it was just a security camera set up in my living room. I didn't have cameras in my house. I saw my brother Rye sitting on the couch and other brother Tyler sitting next to him doing homework. I saw my mom pop her head in to check on them and then she disappeared again. That's when I heard her scream.

My brothers jumped off the couch and all of their homework went all over the floor. They ran into the kitchen to see why my mom was screaming.

The camera switched to one in the kitchen. What I saw made my want to break down crying. But I wouldn't give Snow that satisfaction. I saw my mom on the floor with a knive in her chest. My brothers ran over to her with tears streaming down their face. Even though the TV thing didn't have sound, I could hear their screams.

I saw two Peacekeepers come up behind them. I screamed in my head for them to run, but they wouldn't hear me. The Peacekeepers had guns drawn and I looked away. I couldn't watch my brothers die right in front of my face.

"You're a monster!" I growled balling my fists.

"I am aren't I?" He smiled. He got up out of his chair.

"I will kill you one day." I yelled with tears streaming down my face now.

"We will see about that. Oh, and one more thing. I left your father alive so when he comes back from the bakery, he will see his wife and sons dead. And I couldn't kill all of your family! I suggest you consider my offer again. I don't want to kill your dad, too." He said and left.

I sat down on the bed, put my heads over my face and just cried. I lost the love of my life, my brothers, and my mom. Even though she was mean to me, she was still my mom.

I heard the door open and shut. "Go away." I growled. But whoever it was didn't leave.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta." Caitie whispered. I took my hands off my face and looked at her. She was looking at the ground with her hands behind her back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said. She kept her eyes on the floor but walk toward the bed and sat down next to me.

She sighed. "I know."

I wiped the tears of my face and sighed. "Does he do this to everyone?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Not everyone. It only happens if enough Capitol people offer a lot of money." Caitie moved closer to to me and put her hand on my back. "Everything will be fine." She whispered.

I sighed. "I have a hard time believing that."

"I promise. It really does." She dropped her hand and played with them in front of her. "I would know."

I looked at her. "Do you, you know?"

She laughed a little. "Yah. Ever since my 14th birthday. That was two years ago."

"I'm sorry." I said and I grabbed one of her hands.

She looked at our hands. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "True."

We sat there talking about little things for a little while. It felt nice to talk to someone. Talking to here was nice but it made me miss Katniss. Caitie reminded me of her a bit. She has brown hair and hazel eyes, she was about 5'5 and was pretty beautiful. For a girl who lived in the Capitol, she dressed in normal clothes. It looked like she curled her hair, and let it fall in ringlets down her back. She looked like she was from the Districts.

The door opened and Haymitch stumbled in. "Sorry if I interrupt, but Peeta better get ready for his interview later tonight." Haymitch slurred.

"I thought that was three days after the Games were over?" I asked.

"You were out for a long time. You almost died with the amount of blood you lost. Thank God you didn't lose your leg. That girl saved it." He mumbled and walked out.

"I better get going." I said standing up.

"I will see you later, I guess." She smiled.

"Bye." I half smiled back and walked out the door.

**SHORT CHAPTER! Woo! Sorry its short I am just really tired and I want to take a nap **** I promise next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories in forever! There are a couple reasons to that. The first one was as some of you know my dog ate my cord for my laptop charger. I got a new one and my dog hasn't eaten this one (yet). The second one is my mom has had my laptop because she goes to an online school and she had my laptop for months and I would get it back for a night or two here and there, but never long enough to write anything. The third reason is, my friend and I were hit by a truck back in March and she was fine and I just have a badly sprained knee and I had a lot of bruising. We had to file police reports and I've had to go to doctors appointments and I had to get MRI's and I had this big brace on my knee all of spring break. I'm fine now with the occasional ache from dancing on it but hey, a dancers got to do what a dancer has to do, right? There's also the writer's block and me writing something and then getting frustrated and erasing it. I have been home sick for the past three days and I have been trying but failing at writing. I am going to try and get a new chapter for each of my stories so stay tuned and I promise I will try my best to get something up! I love you all!**

**P.S. April 3****rd**** was my birthday**


End file.
